The invention is based on an apparatus for damping pressure fluctuations in a hydraulic vehicle brake system as defined hereinafter. Such an apparatus is already known from German Offenlegungsschrift 31 33 111, in which the pressure fluctuations, engendered by the pump in anti-skid braking operation, are reduced by the action of the damper chamber and throttle, which are matched to one another. As a result, irritating noise development and pulsation of the brake pedal are largely avoided. Since the throttle delays the supply of relatively large quantities of pressure fluid, a pressure limiting valve is disposed parallel to the throttle, and its spring-loaded closing element opens at a predetermined pressure in order to bypass the throttle. The pressure limiting valve also opens whenever particles contained in the pressure fluid close up the throttle. In that case, the damping action of the apparatus is largely neutralized.